Only the Beginning
by momincombatboots
Summary: Victoria is dead, Jacob imprinted on Bella, Bella is more important to the pack than anyone realizes. AH alternate history for those who need clarifiation -J/B same age 19 newborn battle never happened, Cullens reachable but not necessarily still in Forks
1. A Teaser

AN: I do not own these characters they belong to the wonderful SM. This is my 1st attempt at writing a fanfic and posting it. I did in vision J/B being the same age just so things don't get crazy. Hopefully you enjoy this teaser.

Chapter 1

Warmth spread over my body as I lay in the meadow on the only sunny day in the year. This warmth was not from the sunshine though, I was day-dreaming. It had to be a daydream. Jacob was laying beside me in his usual shirtless attire. Muscles gleaming with a light layer of sweat. He could not be here with me, I did not deserve him after everything I put him through.

"What'cha thinking about Bells?"

I startled, realizing my daydream wasn't a dream at all. After months of misery Jacob had become my own personal Sun. He was my life, my air, my want to live. Without him I had nothing, but with him I had everything I could ever want and then some.

"I thought I was day-dreaming because you couldn't really be here with me not after everything I have done to you."

He smiled and kissed my palm as he took my hand in his. Jacob propped himself up on his elbow to look at me. His bulging body blocking the real sun from my face. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you Bells. I love you."

"I love you too. When is your next patrol?"

"Sam gave me some time off after I got Vic- after I got back from my last trip. After my time off I'm strictly assigned to your house and- "

"OH!" I exclaimed. Jacob knew I was still having issues dealing with the almost deadly incident that put me in the hospital again and injured several other from the Pack, Jacob included. That was when everything came out about Jacob and I and when he imprinted. Everyone except Sam was happy. Sam said I was a trouble magnet and that with me around Victoria was the last of our worries. Jacob threatened to leave the Pack but I convinced him that Sam was just trying to look out for everyone.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever. Yes I mean ever."

I had dreams of a family with Jacob but we weren't sure what was going to happen after Laurent warned us to her intentions moments prior to his own demise, until he imprinted that is. We weren't officially engaged but it was only a matter of time. We had already talked about where we wanted to get married. We agreed First Beach would be perfect.

"Jacob, how many kids do you want?"

"I don't know Bells, as many as we can." Jacob laughed and gently kissed my forehead before slowing kissing my lips. "Mhmm" I moaned against his lips. His kiss grew fiercer and almost frantic. A heat spread from my core. I wanted him. I needed him. It was becoming harder for both of us to resist the natural pull of the imprint.

"Bells, I need you. I want you." He whispered against my lips and he was instantly over me. His hands pinning my hips to the ground.

My nails dug unforgivably into his shoulders and back. I felt the pull of the imprint as he did. I knew he would be gentle with me but I was still nervous about our first time. I tried to fight against his grip, managing only to grind against him. Jacobs shorts grew tighter as his bulge got even harder. His hands slid up my sides under my shirt, pulling it up as he roamed higher. My bra clad breast filled his palm and he gave me a gentle squeeze. My breath caught in my throat as the surge of electricity went through me. I was quickly fumbling with the band of his shorts trying to take them off.

"I _need_ to feel you Jake. Please." I was almost begging. My shirt was pulled over my head. My jeans were quickly pulled off by Jacob who now he knelt between my legs placing sweet kisses up my legs not ignoring a single inch. He stop short of my inner thigh. "Jake don't stop, I want this."

He placed both hands on my face and kissed me with the most passionate kissed we have ever shared. "Don't worry Bells, I want this too. I just want this to be special." He slowly kissed my forehead and worked his way down to my the curve of my neck. He nibbled and licked overwhelming me with sensation. I tried to pull him to me but I couldn't move his massive body he was set in his decision. He was going to kill me with kisses and anticipation. Just as Jacob shifted his weight again and propped himself over me I heard a loud wolf howl.

"Damnit all" we both yelled. I scrambled to get dressed. Jacob phased and knelt before me. I threw myself onto his back. "We will finish this later." I promised.


	2. Emergency Meeting

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for second posting… life as most will know is usually a mess.**

**Chapter 2: Emergency Meeting**

**BPOV**

He phased after I landed softly on the ground. _Mhmm, I do not deserve him. He is a walking God! Completely YUMMY! And ALL mine! _I can see the pack is here and the elders, Yay! Leah is here, it's definitely not a party now.

"Jake, what's going on?" I had never seen people who weren't in the pack of part of the counsel at these meetings. I only got to go because I am the True Chiefs imprint. Jake will take over the pack soon. Once he and Sam finish their whole mentor thing and Jake is done establishing his business.

"You'll se, but Leah and Seth phased, everyone is freaking out. Females have never phased. The Elders think there is a bigger leech problem headed our way. Seth is so young he shouldn't have phased yet. He's only 14." Jake gave me a hug and kept me tucked under his arm while we walked down the beach towards the bonfire.

Sam is not happy as usual, but even more so now that I am here. Sam thinks I will be the death of the Pack because of my past. Because I was the 'vampire girl' We'll show him. I am good for Jake, we are good for each other. And what is good for the Alpha is good for the Pack.

"Everyone sit, let us beginning our meeting." Billy spoke up. He was the Chief we all knew and loved, even if he couldn't specifically hold the title. He held everyone with the tone of his voice. It scared me sometimes when he used 'the' voice on Jake and Sam.

**JPOV**

_It never fails, every time me and Bells find the right moment someone has to howl. This meeting is going to take forever. I just want to be with my Bella. I want to start our family, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm gonna get the ring in a couple days. She doesn't know I already ordered it. Charlie was supposed to come over for dinner and watch the game, Shit! I hope Dad told him about this. I was going to ask for permission to marry Bells then. _

"…the cold ones numbers must be increasing nearby to cause the gene to activate in the Pack's newest members, Seth and Leah Clearwater. We have already wiped out the 3 that attacked us in the last year. Something must be starting in Seattle, or the Great Gods are giving us time to prepare for the final battle. Sam you must deal with the Cullens, see if they know anything. Until then, the Pack needs to prepare. The counsel has decided to move Chief Swan and Bella onto the Reservation so that they can be protected…"

_WHAT! Bella is going to move here? That is going to cause an issue with the house the guys have been helping me with. I was planning on us moving in to it after the engagement was official. It's right down the road from the shop. Everything would have been perfect._

**BPOV**

"They're moving us to the rez? Jake did you know about this?" I whispered softly into his ear, knowing the rest of the Pack could probably still hear me. _Inconvenient wolf ears._

"No Bells, I didn't know. They must have just decided and Dad didn't tell me."

I don't know where they were going to store us. I didn't know of any vacant houses. The rest of the meeting I could only think about being closer to my Jacob, all the time. I want to start our family. I keep dreaming about kids running about the garage giggling and ending up covered in grease and oil. I want Jacob to be a proud Alpha, Chief, and Father. He deserves to be truly happy after everything he has been through. Especially after everything I have put him through.

"Bells! Are you even listening? Sam just suggested they simply ship you away! The counsel is considering it. Sam thinks you are drawing whatever is coming to us." Jake is furious, I can feel him start to shake.

"This is ridiculous! You cannot just up and move her because Sam is scared! I will not allow this! She is not leaving my side because you think the leeches are after her! She is moving wherever we put Charlie and that's final!" He is using his Alpha voice. I love his Alpha voice.

"Jake, calm down. You need to calm down."

Billy spoke up. "This meeting is over, we will all deal with these issues, but I support the counsel's original plan to move the Swans to the reservation together. If the Cold Ones are after Bella, we will protect her. If anyone has a problem with that they can bring it to me, but I will not change my mind." Billy looked at Jacob and nodded before he continues to speak. "As you all know Jacob is the Grandson of Ephraim Black. He is also 18. The counsel has decided in light of what is happening that he is to be named Chief of our tribe. The Elders have decided now is the perfect time to transfer to occur. As the Chief, he is naturally the Pack Alpha, you will all give him the respect as such. Jacob Black is now the Chief of our tribe until the Great Gods decide otherwise. The official ceremony will be conducted soon, but the actual date has not been decided."

Everyone is silent. Mystified by Billy's seriousness and intensity. Jacob stands beside me again. He looks around meeting everyone's eyes, holding Sam's the longest. "This meeting is over. Go home nad rest. There will be no discussions over how to deal with the leeches. There will be no discussions with regards as to what to do with MY imprint. Sam and I will speak with the Cullens tomorrow and then I will call the pack when the time is right. Good Night!"

**JPOV**

I have to get away. I am shaking and fighting a losing battle with my wolf. I grab Bella's hand and practically drag her back up the beach to the parking lot. I can't stand this crap anymore. I had to take a stand. Sam is not supposed to be the Alpha. I AM.

To Be Continued…. Please let me know what you think. It was one person's comment that got me out of my preverbal ditch.


	3. Two Chiefs

Chapter 3: Two Chiefs

A/N: So right now I have found my Muse, but I don't know how long she'll stay with me. I really need a beta, if any of you guys are interested let me know. Can't guarentee I will always update this fast. My life is hectic, **see profile**.

**JPOV **

Thankfully Billy gave Charlie a heads up about the meeting. But, that didn't stop him from coming over. He's been watching all the games at my house ever since I bought dad this big screen HDTV. I think he has TV-Envy.

"Hey Chief, whats for dinner? Pizza or Chinese?" There were only 3 take out restaurants in Forks, but burgers didn't give us a good discount so we quit going there. That left us with Chinese and Pizza.

"Both, I didn't know what you guys would want and figured you'd eat it anyways. Where's Bells?"

"Still outside, Emily called her after we, I, ended the Counsel meeting. She didn't want to bore us with their insistent girl talk."

"I see. Well I'll venture outside and see if she wants advice from the 'Old Man' or a simple excuse to get off the phone."

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you while I have the chance. If you don't mind."

"No problem kiddo, shoot."

"Well," I took a deep breath, "you know I love Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I dream about you and dad playing with our kids. I know I'm not offering Bella much financially right now, but I will give her everything she needs and wants no matter what it takes. Charlie, may I have your permission to ask Bella to marry me?" I think I just said all that in one breath. Shit what if he didn't understand a word I just said.

Charlie walked over and I couldn't read the look on his face. Fuck, he is really mad. Maybe I should have waited for dad to get back. Next thing I know Charlie wrapped his arms around me, as best he could. He was actually hugging me. Wow guess I need to learn Charlie's reactions better. He released his odd hug with a huge grin on his face began to talk.

"I already see you as my son. You gave me back my daughter after he left her in pieces. Jacob, I would be stupid not to give you my permission as well as all my blessings." I swear I saw tears in his eyes, but the smile continued. "Did you already get her a ring?"

"Yes, I did. Dad gave me a hand getting it just right. Thank you so much Charlie, you don't know how much this means to me. Straighten up Chief, your little girl is headed this way and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Yeah don't want to miss anymore of the game." Charlie laughed and turned his attention back to the baseball game.

I went outside to check on Bella. It was getting cold outside and she wasn't wearing a jacket. "Bells, baby, are you okay?" I saw her leaning against my car just standing there. Dammit what did that asshole say to her this time. "Bells, talk to me. Please?" I wrapped myself around her pulling her to my chest getting her off the cold metal of my car.

"He said everything was my fault. That you will never be a good Chief because I am an outsider and that I don't understand. Jake tell me he's wrong. You couldn't have imprinted if I wasn't your other half, if I wasn't everything you need, right?" Her voice was desperate. Her eyes red rimmed and flooded with tears. Tears that should have never been caused if that asshole would keep his mouth shut. I will deal with him later. My Bella is more important to me than him.

"Oh Bells, you are more important to me than air." I kissed her gently. Bella needed the contact, it always helps her. "Without you, I would have no reason to take over as Chief and Alpha. Don't listen to Sam, he doesn't understand. He only wants to see the easy old ways, not the changed new ways. Dad says Sam was hoping I would have declined my rightful place among the tribe and pack so that he could maintain control. Sam doesn't like not being in control." I kissed her again. I couldn't help it. Her lips were so soft and she tasted sweeter than ambrosia. I put all my emotions behind my kiss. She slowly responded. Her hands tangled in my hair pulling at me hungrily. I gripped her hips tightly and pulled her to me. I know she can feel him pressing against her stomach. I can smell her arousal, mhmm better than any flower I had ever smelled. Ugh, her dad was right inside, my dad will be here soon. Now is not the right time for this. "Honey, we need to stop we'll get caught. I promise I will make it up to you." She whined as I released my hold on her hips. Her eyes were like liquid chocolate as they burned with desire. "Maybe, someone is trying to tell us to wait." She laughed. We walked inside holding hands. I went to the kitchen to get some food she went to the living room to talk to her dad. Hopefully he had a better poker face than Bella does.

**BPOV**

"Hey Kiddo!" My dad greeted me in his traditional fashion as soon as I walked in the door. Always so predictable. He had a huge smile on his dace. I wonder what's up.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" I settled on the couch across from him. I pulled my usual blanket over my legs, my feet were ice cubes. "You must have had a good day, you're smiling from ear to ear."

"Oh, just enjoying the game on this HUGE TV, thinking about the next season, you know the usual."

Jacob must be getting us food because I can hear him rummaging through the cabinets. The front door swung open, Sue was pushing Billy inside. "Hey Sue! Hey Billy! Hope you don't mind pizza and Chinese instead of my cooking."

"Let me help you Sue, it's pretty cramped in here for that big set of wheels." Jacob said emerging from the kitchen. "Come on Old Man, you're missing the game and Charlie needs help with the commentary. You always do it better together."

Seeing Jacob take care of his dad brings a smile to my face. He is so caring, so compassionate, so loving. I can't wait for us to start our family. He will be a pushover to all our children. I know he wants to get married but he's worried about not having enough money to support me. What I haven't told him yet is that I have been working on online college classes while he patrols so that I can help him run the garage.

I watch him maneuver his dad out of his wheel chair and into his recliner. It amazes me how much love there is between those two. I know its been hard on Billy having to send his two daughters off to college after losing his wife and then raising Jacob practically on his own then ending up confined to a wheelchair due to some drunk driver.

"Bells, what do you want to eat honey?"

"Pizza please. Then I need my space heater for my feet unless it has pressing business elsewhere." He smiled.

"No problem babe, Pizza will be right up."

* * *

Leave me some love and Review... i write for my readers so let me know what you think maybe i can work it into the story.


	4. Apology

Hey guys...

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I am extremely busy getting ready to deploy to the Middle East. I'm working on the next chapter. Again I am sooo sorry. I will make sure to make it up to you guys. I need a Beta who can kick my writing into gear.


	5. Packing Up

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. RL is kicking my butt and I am trying. My hubby is out of State for Army stuff and I have a uber-Independent 2 year old that just came home from a 1 month vacation where she had no rules so i'm having to reteach her Everything! Please bear with me... Oh i realized that next month is my 1 year anniversary of actually posting this story and not just reading stories. I hope I have been able to make a difference for someone in one way or another. Writing is my stress relief when I have time and I'm not completely exhausted. But that is the life I knew I was getting when I joined the Army 6 years ago, so I really can't complain. Please R&R and I will try to update again by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy!

::steps off soap box::

* * *

Chapter 4: The Move

**JPOV**

Its been a couple of days since the meeting. Bella and Charlie have almost finished packing their belongings. I still have to meet with the leeches today. I know these are different but I wish my grandfather had not have granted them asylum here. They draw their kind with their 'strange' ways. They are putting my Bells in danger. In a couple more hours I will be struggling to breathe without suffocating on their stench. Bella will finish packing while I'm gone and then she'll move into my house, with dad and me. Sue has been so kind to let Charlie stay with her. I think she has a thing for guys in uniforms.

This Alpha thing isn't as bad as Sam made it seem, but then again I am the rightful Alpha. He was only Alpha because he phased first. I think Emily is glad to be done with the Alpha responsibilities. She wants a family. She asked me if I had a problem with Sam leaving the pack now instead of later. Of course I had to let him go, he was only going to get in my way anyways.

I need to focus on this meeting. I need to figure out what is headed our way that is causing so many of us to phase. I need to figure out when my house will be done so Bella and I can move in together and start our own family. So many different things on my mind right now. I think I need to put together a to-do list, or something like that.

"JACOB"

The needing never stops, but that's my Bella, so it's not bad. Maybe she's done packing early. I can only hope. I miss her so much, even after only an hour or so I miss her as if it's been days.

**BPOV**

"Jacob Black Where Are You?" I am tired of waiting I have to spend time with my wonderful, beautiful, strong, sexy man. Dad even asked me when I was changing my name. He even laughed when I told him I already did. I hear the whooshing sound of Jacob running through the woods. My heart is beating so fast its going to explode.

"Hey Sexy. How's packing going?" He said as he pulled me into his strong embrace. His naked torso so hot and firm smashing against me. He smells like the woods. Mhmm its so nice. I love this man. He is my other half.

"It's done. Now it just needs to be moved to the Rez. I can't believe our dad's gave us the okay to stay together. And my dad with Sue! I can't believe it. Maybe they will make it each other happy, like we are." Dad and Sue surprised me honestly. I wasn't expecting dad to ever move on after mom them him but when Sue lost Harry I watched my dad be there for her no matter what she needed. They are really good together and I hope they last. Thankfully they both think they are too old to get remarried it would be weird to be sisters with someone that hates your ever-living guts. "So when are your guys moving all our stuff? I still thinks its crazy you wont let us just use trucks. You guys have too much other stuff going on."

"Mhmm you smell delicious when you've worked up a sweat. I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait a little longer I have to deal with the lee- them. I have a meeting at the border in a few minutes. I figured it would have taken you longer to pack. I'll be back though to get your stuff. If you want I can run you to my house and you can keep old grumpy company. You know he loves you like a daughter and hates that he can't spend more time with you.

**JPOV**

Bella sat on a box even when she was wearing thrown together clothes she was sexy. White cami top showing off her gorgeous breasts and those sweatpants I bought her on my last trip to the mall hug her hips just right. I don't know Victoria but I sure love her Secret. That store was designed for Bella, for me to rip off Bella. Wow, this imprint pull is getting really strong. I know she wants to, but I don't want it to be just because of the imprint and now that she knows about it I will never know if its her or the pull.

"Are you going to be okay Babe? I hate leaving you. You know I do, don't you?"

"Of course I do Jake. Maybe sometime with your dad will give me more ammo to use against you. Maybe I can get ahold of your sisters and they can dish out the most embarrassing things in your childhood. Do you think they will like me as much as Sue says they will. Hell her daughter hates me so..."

"Bells, calm down sweetheart. I'll take you to dad's and you all of you can put together your worst. All I ask is that you dont let him cook dinner okay? He is on this non-fat kick and its driving me nuts. I ripped off all the labels on my favorite foods so he wouldn't throw them away."

"Not the Pop-Tarts! Hahah! Okay i'll throw dinner together. Lets get going and we can come back for my stuff later."

We ran downstairs, I phased and Bella climbed onto my back. She felt so fragile and small like this. But her smell, if she was doing this to me I can't imagine what a leech would do if they could smell her. Sweeter than a lily, stronger than roses. Her scent assaulting my senses. I run straight home. Her laughter filling the woods. She is so soft and carefree when she just relaxes. I love this woman with all my heart and more. She is my everything. I don't want to put her down but I will not let the leeches near her again. Not after what _he_ did to her. Not after I almost lost her because she was so wrapped up in his bullshit that she didnt eat or drink for almost a week straight. I love my Bella and will protect her as much as I can.

"DAD! You have company. I have a meeting at the border. Think you can manage Bella for a little while?

"Yeah, nothing this old man can't handle. Hey Bells, how's your day going? Almost done packing?

"All done actually, Jake just wanted me to head this way already, guess the pack is moving our stuff to wherever we are going to live." Jake smiled and looked away.  
"Hey dad I need to get going but I'll be home for dinner. Let Bella cook please. I would like to make it to my thirties and not starve to death on your no-fat gig." A kiss on the cheek and out the door. I had to get out of there the wolf really wants to get control and claim Bella. I can't do that to her though. I don't want to hurt her. The wolf is too strong and dominating for her. It will scare her right now. She needs me, just Jake. Not Alpha Jake. "Love you Bells." I whispered back to the house as I ran straight to the border. I really hate leeches. Vegetarian or not. They all stink. And they all hurt my Bella.

**BPOV**

"So Billy, spill I know he's hiding something. What's up?"


End file.
